Hymn of the Sea
by Naynay Stercore
Summary: The whales lead them to the prince of the ocean, encased in a cold ice coffin under the sea, next to the legendary Titanic. And by some miracle, he's still alive, deep in his frozen coma. Look through the eyes of 9-year-old Avree Magdiel as she journeys with the prince who calls himself "Jack Dawson" as they run through the memories of the past.


**I've been using fanfiction for what, 5 years? And it won't let me submit any documents?**

**So in the beginning of the year I re-watched Titanic and thought, "Oh gosh why did you have to die Jack, WHY!" Not to mention I also watched 1972 Poseidon movie (Not the 2006 one, I'm trying to find a way to watch it.) And I came across a fake movie trailer of Jack actually coming back to life after nearly 100 years and all of these together just gotten me an idea and I simply had to type it down.**

**So enjoy the prologue of the story, PM me in case if there's any grammar or spelling problems (I'll fix it as soon as I have the time), and please leave a review!**

* * *

"... Perhaps… I was not meant to come back…"

"What do you mean? You're here now."

"...Perhaps I'm the reason this all happened. The Ocean is trying to get me back underneath…"

* * *

My abuelito told me that whales sang a special song. Being only five at the time, in 2006, I was curious what they sang about. And watching classic Disney princess movies, I wonder if they sang like humans.

Abuelito, an old-timer already in his 80's, would take me to the shores of the coast of San Francisco, and speak about a ship called the "Tieanic". In which later in life I was finally able to pronounce it correctly as "The Titanic".

He would go on and on about it; the ship and the whales. And Papa has gotten fed up about it one time, saying that the ship is simply gone now and that the whales simply "sang" in order to attract a mate. He didn't tell that to Abuelito face, he said it to me - in fact. And told me to not tell him that because Abuelito would get hurt.

I was an obedient child back then; I hear and followed anything my Papa told me. I stayed and listened to Abuelito stories of the ship and whales, trying to ignore the fact that the ship was gone and the whales were simply being animals. And I simply couldn't tell him that. His face lit up like the sun, and his copper eyes shined like a penny when he told his stories.

And by now, you may be wondering, what was the story my grandfather told me about? It started something like this, as far as I can remember:

Every year, the whales visit the most beautiful ship in the world to say hello to the blue eyed prince of the sea. They would dance in the water and singing their beautiful songs to the prince who would greet them with opened arms. They would play together in the day until the glowing sunset where they eventually had to leave and say goodbye to the prince and the beautiful ship, watching it leave into the night.

As beautiful as it sounded, later on growing up it would scare me, knowing the fate of that said ship. But otherwise, it sounded beautiful. There would be time's where I would accidentally forget that the ship was gone and wonder what it would have looked like.

And I finally gotten a chance, on the day of my birthday when Abuelito presented me the smallest boat that could be used as a toy and fit in my pocket. It was, of course, a beautiful ship, with its name painted in the sides and yellow funnels coming out of it.

"Tiankic..."

"Titanic."

"Tieanic?"

He would chuckled at my poor English and instead switched to my native language. "Es el barco más bonito de todos." It is the most beautiful ship of them all.

And the irony when I wanted to sail it my little inflatable , instead sank to the .

"I thought it could sail?" I spoke in my language, looking at my Abuelito and I was pretty sure back then I expressed my disappointment. My Abuelito simply smiled and told me "Long ago, before you and I were born, it disappeared into the night and was never seen again."

"What happened to the prince?" I asked worriedly. Abuelito looked down at me, his copper eyes dimmed. And I swore I could see how his penny shine eyes turned rusty and dark as he said "He joined the other souls."

* * *

My Abuelito died in 2007, as me and Papa shed tears. He was 82 years old, had lived a long life and joined Diosito in heaven.

I don't remember what happened after that, everything became a blur. But my Papa had become an oceanologist and marine biologist with someone of the name of Brock Lovett and began going on these long days/weeks trip into the ocean. And since I was still a child and had no one to babysit me, Papa would take me with him. I became home-schooled after that and never actually gotten the chance to go to a public school with other children. People would always say how lucky I was to be home-schooled and join my father in the sea.

I would scowl at those compliments and grumbled when the neighborhood kids would talk about their day with crafts and field trips outside of New York. I wanted that so badly, I would beg to my knees to my Papa to let me at least go to a public school. And the same argument would go, "Muñeca, who's going to take care of you? I'm too busy to take you to school. So who's going to take you? The birds? The crazy man next door who takes kids in their sleep?" He always won using the "Crazy man" excuse.

But even though I wanted to go to public school, I actually enjoyed being in the sea. At first I gotten seasick most of the time, but I was able to overcome that in time.

I simply loved being in front of monitors and keenly watched my Papa and other marine biologist swim with marine creatures. Loved looking at the colorful coral that sparkled, and the colorful tropical fishes that swam around.

And still being a child, I wasn't allowed to go scuba diving with Papa, I always stay on board and watch the monitors. That was fine, I knew from the start that I wasn't a good swimmer, and I actually was a little afraid of the ocean.

But I enjoyed seeing the marine wildlife, seeing so many creatures. From small clownfish to camouflage squids, Dolphins to sharks!

And of course, the whales. And so many of them. Sperm Whales, Blue Whales, Bowhead Whales, Gray Whales, Beluga Whales!

A friend of Lovett, Mr. Calvin, was a whale biologist. His life was dedicated in saving these massive creatures. The Arabian man gotten me close to one, letting me pet its slippery skin. And never have I been so astonished by such a mass creature.

The poor whale was caught by a large fishing net that trapped and mangled its fin, not letting poor animal swim properly. With help from whale biologist, they were able to cut the net off and check the poor whale for any injuries. Luckily, the young buck was safe, and they sent him free. His gratitude was series of jumps in which he'd fly to the sky and fall back the ocean, splashing water everywhere.

We'd cheer along with him as he returned to his family with series of whistles and clicks. Who we saved was the humpback whale, relishing them from their suffering. And I watch happily, listening to them sing underwater.

My father wasn't entirely wrong, he simply didn't get his facts right, because humpback whales didn't just sing attract a mate. They sang to celebrate.

After saving the young buck and finishing up our mission of studying coral wildlife, we spent the rest of the night playing to this funny but catchy sailor song.

""

"Put him on a boat until he's sober…"

"Hooray and up she rises…"

"Shave his belly with a rusty razor…"

"...Early in the morning!"

""

Men and Women drank beer as I was only allowed to drink from juice boxes and small donuts. I wasn't allowed eating too much as my father criticized me for eating too much and gaining weight. As they talked about an upcoming football game, the "Superbowl", and which team would win.

I wasn't interested in their "Football" (it sounds just like "futbol", which was the Spanish version of soccer.), so I instead went to sit next to the monitors and watch the footage from earlier the day.

There I could see my father and another scuba diver seemingly "searching" for something, digging through the sand, checking the corners of colorful corals, and simply taking the smallest piece of red coral as a sample. Slowly I became bored, as quietly as I could sipping my juice box (which wasn't easy, freaking juice box acts like a boom box) as I glanced around. Taking a quick scan, I noticed "Tieanic" ship gleaming in one of the turned on lamps. I immediately ran to it, taking it off my father personal desk and simply examining the beauty.

It was a cruise ship, as one of the crew members told, even though I've only seen one cruise ship in my whole life. The cruise ship I saw was big, so tall and bulky it held perhaps millions of floors and rooms. Much bigger than the "Tieanic", which even though I had the miniature size of it, I knew it was much smaller than the modern cruise ship I saw.

And I remember that I couldn't help but wonder, what made it so special? What made it "The most beautiful ship of them all."

Shrugging, I ran out to the deck and simply to show the crew members the ship "again", running across the steel floor when I tripped, I wasn't looking where the puddles were as I slid towards my father and his circle of friends. I had let go of the small ship model, making it land somewhere. Immediately my father was at my side, helping me stand up and checking for bruises in my Cheetos orange shirt and jean shorts.

"Mija! Be careful! You're on a ship!" My father scolded as he checked me over. I simply nodded my head, trying to let my tears fall down my face. When I suddenly remembered the Tieanic ship was no longer in my small, tiny hands, I swished my head back and forth, looking for the small model.

There, next to the cooler of beers, was the ship model. It laid there, one of its orange funnels haven fallen and it was split in half from the impact. One of the crew members noticed it and picked it up.

"Oh shoot, it broke. Don't worry Vi; we can fix it. We just use some hot glue, kay?" He smiled at me.

Brock Lovett was sitting next to my papa, a beer bottle in his hand as he snorted. "Ironic."

I tilted my head, questioning. "What's Ironic?" I didn't know what Ironic was back then, come on I was like 7 at that time!

Brock hummed, face me before pointing at the small model before it was taken away. "That ship, the Titanic, it got split when it was sinking."

"Oh…" I looked back at the small model watching it go as it was going to be repaired. A question came up in my mind and I look back at Lovett. "Wait, the ship sank? I thought it just disappeared into the night?"

"Will, it sank during the night. Hit an iceberg and sank." Lovett's swirled his beer bottle side by side.

"And was there a prince?" I asked, perhaps my eyes were sparkling if there truly was a prince in the ship. Lovett looked at me with a brow raised up and my Papi sighed. "No, no. I'm sorry, it's a story my daughter heard from my father."

"No, no, its okay." Lovett put his beer aside and he crouched down to me level. "So what is this prince about?"

I perked up, somehow excited to tell a story. "Grandpa told me there was a prince in the boat and that every day the whales will come and follow it and they play all day until night and-"

"Whoa whoa. That's a lot to catch up!" Lovett chuckled. I blushed and Papi simply shook his head. "Well I don't know there was ever a prince in the ocean, but I do remember about a necklace that was worn by a prince." My eyes shined at the mention of a prince.

"A Necklace?"

"A blue diamond necklace, they called it the heart of the ocean. It was on Titanic, and apparently lost forever." Lovett smiled."I searched for it for almost 3 years till I quit."

"Why did you quit?" My eyebrows furrowed.

Lovett shrugged. "I grew to understand the Titanic. And I simply told myself that heart is gone. Lost forever."

"And besides, it's a big ocean."

* * *

End of Prologue


End file.
